No fue un simple adiós
by SaharaYuko
Summary: Sus ojos, su cabello, su pequeño cuerpo todo se desvanecía  frente a mí, sin que pudiera hacer nada...  Fanfic Ichiruki.


**Bueno aquí mi primer fic o one-shot, no lo se ._." , digan si les gusto, doy asco, no sirvo para est****o, tengo dotes sobre humanos para al escritura (Já ya quisiera ¬u¬) juzguen.**

** asi que aquí esta.. mi trabajo ^O^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo (larga vida)**

**No fue un simple adiós.**

Sus ojos, su cabello, su pequeño cuerpo todo se desvanecía  
>frente a mí, sin que pudiera hacer nada.<p>

Cierto pelinaranja despertó después de días, se sentía débil y cansado pero tenía una mayor preocupación, que quizás "ella" ya no estaría. Se incorporo en la misma cama sentado buscando con su mirada por toda la habitación topándose con las caras de sus amigos.  
>-Vaya hasta que te dignas a despertar, Kurosaki- dijo un pelinegro de lentes con voz fría.<br>-Ishida-kun no seas así kurosaki-kun esta… muy débil-. Dijo una chica pelinaranja con un semblante melancólica.

Ichigo seguía sentado en su cama cabizbajo, no lograba encontrar a la morena que le había levantado el animo en esos últimos días, y que fue al menos la más considerada en cuanto a su pérdida de poderes, todos evitaban el tema como si fuera algo irrelevante e indiscutible, pero Rukia era muy directa, al principio lo evitaba al igual que todos pero logro comprender la frustración de Ichigo y le permitió luchar hasta que sus poderes se agotaron.  
>Le permitió proteger su orgullo.<p>

-Inoue, Ishida es que ¿Rukia ya no…?-.  
>-Justo aquí, bella durmiente- le dijo una morena interrumpiéndolo recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación cruzada de brazos, con su típica faceta seria, pero esta vez algo triste, no miro a Ichigo pero debido a su expresión noto la tristeza que tenia en su rostro, Rukia Kuchiki la shinigami que le otorgo sus poderes para salvar a su familia aun sabiendo que tendría que recibir un castigo por ello.<p>

Esta se paró erguida y giro todo el cuerpo, esta vez le dirigió la mirada a su amigo.  
>-Ichigo, estas apunto de perder tu reiatsu… totalmente- la shinigami esbozo una sonrisa triste sabiendo que Ichigo lo tomaría igual y así fue. -Ya lo sabia, sabia que... tarde o temprano perdería mis poderes para… siempre- este al igual que Rukia esbozo una sonrisa melancólica. -¿Puedo ir a fuera?-. La shinigami solo asintió.<p>

Ichigo admiraba el paisaje pero no sentía ninguna presencia -Incluso Rukia...su presencia se… desvanece-. Pensó, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Rukia camino hacia a el lentamente y esbozando una sonrisa como antes le dijo unas palabras dolorosas -Creo que... es el adiós-  
>-Eso parece.- dijo Ichigo con la misma sonrisa que la de Rukia. Después de un momento la chica puso una cara divertida -Vaya vaya por tu cara parece que te morirás sin mi presencia, no pongas esa cara bobo, estaré observándote desde allá arriba.-<br>-Idiota, tu estas así porque podrás verme, no es justo-. Ante eso la shinigami logro cumplir su objetivo. Aligerar el ambiente. Ambos bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo con un semblante doloroso en sus rostros.  
>Rukia lo miro y de repente se giro bruscamente de espaldas hacia Ichigo, éste de impulso intento agarrar su hombro pero las palabras de la menuda lo interrumpieron.<br>-Quiero decirte algo, que tenia hace tiempo planeado decirte pero, creo que ha llegado el momento... el momento correcto.- Ante estas palabras Ichigo, por alguna razón se sentía emocionado se sentía ansioso por escucharlas quería ver la cara de Rukia pero su cuerpo no se movía, como si... no pudiera impedir ese adiós.

-¿Que has aprendido hasta ahora Ichigo, me refiero... a todo esto, desde que recibiste los poderes?-  
>-Que proteger a los demás es lo más importante.- antes esto la shinigami dio un suspiro y cruzo los brazos (aun dando la espalda a Ichigo sin que este pudiera ver su rostro) tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca medio torcida en señal de decepción.<br>-Mooooh, no has aprendido nada zanahoria!- Ichigo frunció el seño pero después rió ante el comentario, volvió a su seriedad e iba reprocharle a la morena cuando esta lo interrumpió volviendo a hablar.  
>-no sabes… lo necesario.- la mirada de Rukia fue tapada por su fleco pero volvió a la normalidad cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.<br>-He vivido y sentido... tantas cosas... Conozco la alegría de ser salvada, conozco el terror de ver a mis amigos caer, he vivido la soledad y la angustia, la desesperación y la amargura, he vivido tanto, pero todo lo que he aprendido se resume totalmente en dos palabras, Ichigo.- Rukia se giro tan bruscamente como lo había hecho antes y le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su amigo.  
>Ichigo noto como los labios de Rukia se movían pero solo cuando esta esbozo una enorme sonrisa con ojos llenos de orgullo, pudo oír resonar sus palabras.<p>

.- Simplemente, seguir... adelante.-

Y así, la shinigami se borro totalmente de la visión del chico. Siendo estas últimas palabras las mejores que su amiga le pudo haber dedicado.  
>Ichigo derramo una lágrima con un semblante de dolor pero después fue relajando su expresión, meditando las palabras de su amiga, hasta que finalmente sonrió.<p>

-Gracias, Rukia. Hasta pronto-.

Es de su agrado?

pueden hacermelo saber si dejan reviews ^^

Gracias por leer!  
>-HaruLOL<p> 


End file.
